


Elysian Fields

by biasedwriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hades woos Persephone, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Modern Era, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Hades has set foot on Earth in search of his wife to be - Persephone. He knows she is somewhere, roaming the busy streets of Seoul. So, he awaits, knowing that he needs to win her heart to win her hand.Persephone is tired of Demeter controlling her every breath. So, when she encounters a bewitching man on the subway she wonders if she's ready to become the queen of the underworld.





	Elysian Fields

Bom shifted uncomfortably as she entered the overcrowded train with her mother hot on her heels. As a fully grown woman, she wasn’t particularly happy with the overbearing parental figure always hovering around her. But, she was a student (who had just registered for her course in environmental law) and any help in cash or kind was always accepted especially when moving from the suburbs to the city. 

This was where the soccer mom with healthy meal plans was always useful.

Despite all the exasperation, Bom loved her mother dearly. She was really the only person she knew. A single mother running a large successful farm was no joke and Bom was certain that she expected her to take over the family business (if one could call it that) after her. 

She scanned the crowded compartment for empty seats and spotted one for her mother. After seating her, she turned to see a man shift his large black backpack to give her room to take a seat, his nose buried deep in a book. The young lady nodded in acknowledgement before plonking herself down on the seat and heaving a heavy sigh. The elder lady jabbered away loudly on the mobile phone, probably instructing someone back on the farm.

She didn’t want to be a farmer.

“You seem close to your mother.” 

She started at being addressed by a voice so soft she nearly missed it. Bom turned to the owner of the voice. The first thing she noted was his eyes - narrow, pointed upwards, almost feline- boring straight into her soul. Then it was the high cheekbones over which was stretched pale skin, his sharp nose crinkled ever so slightly under the velvet looking dark mask covering the lower half of his face. Thick jet black hair fell just over his forehead and shifted as he unhooked the mask, the little earring dangling from his earlobe flashing silver at her as his unexpectedly plush pink lips quirked up awkwardly. She laughed, hesitantly, feeling particularly aware of the eyes gazing at her. She’d heard about creepy men on the train from Sanghyuk, but this wasn’t the usual pick up line people used. Neither did she expect any conversation from a man so...bewitching.

“Uh, yes.” She replied, not really certain as to how to respond to the man who tilted his head at her, much like a puppy. It was better to keep responses short with strangers - that’s what her mother (whose eyes were fixed on her) had drilled into her mind ever since she was little. From the corner of her eye, she could see the man had turned back to his book. Her own eyes followed the little print, trying to read along. 

She could hear her mother get increasingly loud, blissfully unaware (much like any other lady of the same age) that telephonic conversations were borderline impossible underground. Bom cringed, watching people getting increasingly annoyed with the shrill voice of her mother’s “hello?!”

“I’m sorry, I hope she isn’t disrupting your reading,” she murmured to the man seated beside her and his head shot up from the book.

“Oh, you get used to it. People are surprisingly loud in the underground.” He sounded amused by her apology. Her eyes widened, almost in awe with how he seemed to hold a soft incandescent glow in sharp contrast to the dark fabric of his clothing. She looked down sheepishly at her own attire, carefully picked out by her mother - a modest pastel dress with little flowers embroidered onto it. It was nothing displeasing per se, but she never knew anything else beyond that. 

“Are you from here?” he asked, almost naturally. His thumb fixed itself between the pages of the book to hold it. Bom admired how long and elegant his fingers were. No ring on the ring finger, she noted. At least he wasn’t a married man trying to make moves.

“No, I just moved here.”

“Oh? So did I, to finish my medical residency.”

“Oh.” Bom hummed thoughtfully. She wasn’t really sure as to how to make this conversation proceed. The only male figures she had really been allowed to talk to was Sanghyuk and Hakyeon at best. The figure beside her turned back to his book only to perk up when she said: “you must have a crazy schedule.”

“Not really what you’d expect, but sufficiently chaotic enough. Did you move here to work?” there was something about his eyes that drew her in. 

“I’m here to get my degree in environmental law, actually.”

He looked impressed and she couldn't help the flush of red that crept up her cheeks. 

“A lawyer? That’s very...noble of you.” 

“Says the doctor.” Bom chuckled, before quickly biting her lip and wondering if she’d gone too far. 

“I wouldn’t say working as a coroner counts as noble, really.” He seemed abashed by her insinuation. Bom’s eyes widened. She had always been a fan of forensic science and criminology, but her mother insisted that she should work and study something she knew well - plants and animals. She looked at the man with increased interest before shaking her head.

“Of course it does, you play a huge role in bringing justice to those who have died and that’s really important!”

His pale cheeks blazed a bright red and he opened his mouth to say something; but words seemed to fail him. The train halted and Bom’s mother cleared her throat loudly whilst glaring at him making the young girl blink and turn to him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, this is my stop, but it was really nice talking to you! I wish you all the best!” she stammered, standing up and following her mother out of the train. She could feel his eyes on her as he nodded, softly wishing her the same. 


End file.
